Conventional landing gear, whether fixed or retractable into the fuselage of an aircraft, normally includes landing wheels of relatively small diameter which are perfectly capable of providing safe take-offs and landing on smooth run ways at airports but which present an unsafe condition when a forced landing on rough terrain, such as a plowed field, is attempted. More particularly, the small wheels are essentially caught in the rough terrain so that the plane then flips over forwardly resulting in damage, not only to the aircraft, itself, but to its occupants.